Games
by MckeeMaus
Summary: Offline, she was the famous fashion designer Marinette. Online, she was the healer and Guild Master Ladybug. Apart from her close friends knowing the truth, Mari wishes to remain anonymous and she certainly doesn't want to date anyone. When Nino invites a new guy into their guild, however, she struggles to keep her feelings platonic. AU
1. Home

**Well hello there! My other story (Miraculous Magic) is currently on hiatus while I focus on this baby. This is a total writing experiment and will only be about 7 chapters. I thank you all for being my guinea pigs. lol It's about 60% narrative and 40% chat/text based. As the story progresses however, the chat/text base plot will lessen, I promise.**

 **Just want to point out the time stamps real quick. They usually play a role, as there is quite a bit of time zone hopping around in this chapter. So if you get confused for some reason, just glance at the time! As always, feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. This will be updated weekly!**

 **I do not own any characters that appear in this fanfiction. :)**

* * *

Marinette threw her large bag down as soon as she entered the apartment and dragged her tired feet towards the kitchen for a drink. She popped open a bottle of merlot and took a few gulps before setting it back onto the counter momentarily. With the sweet liquid sloshing around in her belly, she took her shoes off, abandoning them in the middle of the room before grabbing the bottle again and walking towards the bedroom. Normally she was more tidy, but today had been a long day and the fucks she gave were none.

Plopping down in a comfy chair in front of her desk, Marinette wiggled the mouse to wake up her desktop. She took a sip and she mused whether she was going to hop onto social media or log into KWAMI and chat with her guild mates. There wasn't a raid scheduled right now, but it should be like 11am over in Paris so hopefully at least a few would be on. It was the weekend after all...

Taking another sip, she clicked on the KWAMI icon and quickly logged in.

 **-ENTERING GUILD CHAT: Miraculous-**

 _Ladybug has entered the chat._

 **[12:50am]Carapace:** speak of the devil

 **[12:53am]RenRouge:** Aye chica!

 **[12:55am]Serpentine:** hey LB, surprised ur on

 **[12:56am]Reflekta:** yeah, didn't you say you had lots to do today?

 **[12:57am]Ladybug:** I was crazy busy. I just got home like 15 minutes ago. I'm tired, but

 **[12:58am]Ladybug:** I wanna finish this beautiful bottle of wine and speak with my lovelies before bed.

 **[01:04am]Ladybug:** Wait, did you just call me the devil? RUDE!

 **[01:05am]Carapace:** ur mad that i called you a devil, but not that we were talking about u?

 **[01:07am]Ladybug:** ….depends what you were saying. Lol

 **[01:09am]RenRouge:** Nino made a new friend yesterday at the library and he plays KWAMI.

 **[01:10am]RenRouge:** He's the same lvl as you LB.

 **[01:12am]Carapace:** we played with him last night, and he's good!

 **[01:12am]Carapace:** so of course I asked him to join our guild. I was telling him about our little family

 **[01:13am]Ladybug:** Oh boy, is he still here...? Lol The family hasn't scared him off yet?

 **[01:14am]Serpentine:** hey, the only peeps here right now are myself, my sis, CP, Ren, him and you.

 **[01:17am]Ladybug:** ….Like I said, he's still here? Lol

 **[01:19am]Carapace:** he was right before u got here. maybe U scared him off.

 **[01:20am]Carapace:** say hi bro!

 **[01:25am]ChatNoir:** Um, hey! Hi! Hello! Sorry, I'm farming for dragon scales.

 **[01:26am]Ladybug:** Welcome stranger!

 **[01:33am]Ladybug:** Oh god, we have another cat rogue.

 **[01:35am]ChatNoir:** Meow-ch! You hurt my felines.

 **[01:39am]Ladybug:** Did he just….?

 **[01:40am]RenRouge:** He's punny.

 **[01:41am]Carapace:** dude had me busting a gut at the library! we kept getting glared at

 **[01:43am]Ladybug:** Not sure if they were glaring at the noise or the puns.

 **[01:45am]ChatNoir:** MEOW-CH!

 **[01:49am]Reflekta:** Hey it was nice meeting you Chat, but my brother and I have to pounce

 **[01:49am]Reflekta:** Bounce*

 **[01:52am]RenRouge:** Aaaaaand thanks for that unwanted imagine.

 **[01:53am]Reflekta:** Blame Chat's puns. ANYWAYS

 **[01:54am]Reflekta:** It's almost 2am. Goodnight

 **[01:54am]Serpentine:** Night guys

 **[01:56am]Carapace:** bye dudes

 **[01:57am]Ladybug:** Bye bye. Text me in the morning so we can discuss lunch plans!

 _Serpentine has left the chat._

 _Reflekta has left the chat._

 **[01:59am]Ladybug:** Hopefully they saw that. =/

 **[02:01am]ChatNoir:** You know them IRL?

 **[02:03am]Ladybug:** Yep. I try to visit them every time I'm in the States for work.

 **[02:04am]Ladybug:** I know most of the guild IRL.

 **[02:04am]RenRouge:** She grew up with Nino.

 **[02:05am]ChatNoir:** Did you go to school with him? Do you still live in Paris?

 **[02:06am]ChatNoir:** Also, your work sends you to the states? What do you do?

Marinette stared at the rapid fire questions on the screen, bottle frozen at her lips. This guy was pretty eager to learn about her personal life and they'd just met. She felt like she'd already said more than she should have to the stranger, to be honest, but she blamed it on the alcohol. Working the kind of job she did, she liked being able to escape into the game were most people didn't know who she really was… She reached forward to reply, but Nino beat her to it.

 **[02:11am]Carapace:** LB doesn't really like giving out personal info to newbies. she likes the mysterious edge.

 **[02:12am]Carapace:** buuuuuuuuut i can vouch that she's not a creepy old dude.

 **[02:13am]RenRouge:** Yeah, Nino even had a massive crush on her back in middle school. So did LaPaon, but you haven't met that guy yet.

 **[02:14am]Carapace:** can we not talk about my past feelings?

 **[02:16am]Ladybug:** Yeah, now he only has eyes for Ren. ;)

 **[02:17am]ChatNoir:** Ren….? Interesting. I'm not judging if that's what you're into.

 **[02:17am]Carapace:**!

 **[02:18am]RenRouge:** OML! Hahahaha

 **[02:19am]Ladybug:** Did you just…..call Nino gay? OMFG xD

 **[02:21am]ChatNoir:** Ren is a male kin fighter right….?

 **[02:22am]Ladybug:** hahahahahahaha

 **[02:24am]RenRouge:** Don't believe everything you see online hun. I'm a woman, I just like playing as a male. Lmao

 **[02:25am]Carapace:** i'm not gay!

 **[02:27am]Ladybug:** There's a few people in the guild that are playing as the opposite gender.

 **[02:28am]Ladybug:** If you can figure out who is what, I'll give you 10g for each correct guess.

 **[02:28am]Ladybug:** Outside of the people present of course.

 **[02:29am]RenRouge:** That's 100g! Way to just flex your money there LB! Some of use only have silver…

 **[02:29am]Ladybug:** I only flex my wealth online. ;)

 **[02:31am]Ladybug:** Hey, I'm going to change into pajamas and wash my face. Brb

Pushing away from the desk, Marinette stood up and walked towards her dresser. Pieces of clothing were quickly thrown everywhere as she walked. A content sigh passed her lips as she slid out of her bra. Clad in only panties, she dug around in the bottom drawer and fished out a pair of grey cotton shorts and a baggy green t shirt.

Marinette slipped into the new clothes and then proceeded to use the makeup remover wipes from her vanity. Once she was satisfied with her clean face, she snatched a hair tie and threw her hair in a messy bun before marching back over to her desk.

 **[02:52am]RenRouge:** It's just her hands, it's fine.

 **[02:53am]RenRouge:** But LB has some talented hands…. ;)

 **[02:54am]Ladybug:** Um, wtf did I come back to?

 **[02:54am]ChatNoir:** lmao

 **[02:56am]Carapace:** i texted chat a picture of us to prove alya is female

 **[02:57am]Carapace:** u were in it, but i cropped u out.

 **[02:58am]Carapace:** well, most of u. ur hands are still in it lol

 **[03:00am]Ladybug:** Alya, quit sexualizing my hands you'll make Nino jealous

 **[03:01am]Carapace:** LB stfu

 **[03:03am]RenRouge:** Aaaaaaaanyways! How was your first day over there?

 **[03:04am]RenRouge:** Gimme the gossip from work. Did the Wasp show up?

 **[03:06am]Ladybug:** unfortunately. She "accidently" spilled my ice tea all over me

 **[03:07am]RenRouge:** Once or twice is an accident. This is like the 10th time.

 **[03:08am]Ladybug:** Exactly. buuuut luckily in my line of business, I had a spare outfit to change intwo.

 **[03:09am]Carapace:** i don't even understand what her problem is. ur super nice dude.

 **[03:10am]Carapace:** even if u did do something to upset her, its been over 10 years

 **[03:12am]Ladybug:** Right?!everytime I work with her mom, shes there.

 **[03:14am]Ladybug:** I swear blondes drive me up the fuckingg wall!

 **[03:15am]ChatNoir:** You don't like blondes?

 **[03:17am]Ladybug:** I don't like rich french blondes yuck

 **[03:21am]ChatNoir:** Oh.

 **[03:21am]Carapace:** lmao

 **[03:24am]RenRouge:** Careful LB, you're giving out a lot of hints about your work.

 **[03:26am]RenRouge:** If Chat is smart, he'll be able to figure it out. ;)

 **[03:27am]ChatNoir:** I'm feeling really attacked right now!

 **[03:29am]Ladybug:** its the wine, its starting to hiit me now

 **[03:30amRenRouge:** I can tell, your not being your grammar nazi self. Lol

 **[03:31am]Ladybug:** shhhh

 **[03:34am]Ladybug:** well, i did say i was gonna staay until i finsihed my bottle.

 **[03:35am]Ladybug:** aaaaand its all gone now

 **[03:35am]RenRouge:** Yeah, just like you. lol

 **[03:36am]RenRouge:** You drank it too fast and you're going to regret that in the morning. Go to bed girl!

 **[03:38am]Ladybug:** okay mom…. I love you guys!

 **[03:39am]Carapace:** goodnight dude

 **[03:39am]RenRouge:** We love you too. Goodnight Bugaboo!

 **[03:40am]ChatNoir:** And I love you random citizen! Lol Sweet dreams. :)

 _Ladybug has left the chat._

* * *

Marinette sighed as she drummed her nails across the table to her left. She'd pulled an all nighter last night and she was just ready to catch some zzz's. Luka and Juleka had come to the airport to see her off. Hugs were exchanged, a few kisses on the cheek, the usual ' _come visit again soon!'_. She was beyond glad that her work in L.A. was done, but it always made her sad to say goodbye to the siblings.

Once upon a time, when their family lived in Paris, she had dated Luka for a few years. He was a fantastic guy and she couldn't have picked anyone better to lose her virginity to. But he grew busy with his music and Marinette was busy with her fashion degree. When his family decided to move to California and Marinette decided to take an internship in Beijing, they broke up, but remained close friends.

She sighed again, looking out the plane window at the sunrise. She was hoping to have a peaceful flight back home, but of course Chloe and her friend Sabrina sat 2 cubicles back talking loudly for everyone to hear. Her mom must have taken off in their private jet, otherwise Marinette doubted she'd see the blonde on a normal plane, regardless of the fact this was the first class section.

The plane started to move and the stewardesses gave the usual safety instructions while Marinette slipped her earbuds in. It'd be a couple hours before they landed in New York and switched planes; might as while get a few hours of sleep. A thought passed her mind and she quickly sent out a text to Alya before shutting her eyes.

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Thurs 16/05/20XX  
**_ _ **07:57am  
**_ _Hey, my flight is getting ready to leave L.A. I have a layover in New York, then it's home sweet home._

 _ **Alya C  
**_ _ **Thurs 16/05/20XX  
**_ _ **08:03am  
**_ _Hey! I just got off work! I'm assuming you're going to sleep on the way to New York so text me when you land babe!_

* * *

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Thurs 16/05/20XX  
**_ _ **01:24pm  
**_ _Right you were my friend. Gotta try and get my sleep schedule back on track with Paris. I'm only halfway home and I already feel jet lagged. My phone says it's 1:24pm, New York says its 4:24pm, and Paris says its 10:24pm. My head hurts._

 _ **Alya C  
**_ _ **Thurs 16/05/20XX  
**_ _ **01:31pm  
**_ _It'll hurt your head more if you take multiple days to fix the clock on your phone like you did last time. Lol I'll be there to pick you up from the airport when you finally get back. I'll also bring some of my mom's cooking for you to eat for breakfast._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Thurs 16/05/20XX  
**_ _ **10:51pm  
**_ _Don't worry, I just fixed my clock. I'm already on Paris time. Also, YOU ARE THE BEST! I'll see you in about 9 hours! 3_

 _ **Alya C  
**_ _ **Thurs 16/05/20XX  
**_ _ **10:59pm  
**_ _I know I am. ;) I'm gonna head to bed. See you in 9 hours._

During her layover, Marinette just wondered around the airport to kill time. She was still really tired, but like she told Alya, she was trying to get her sleep schedule back in sync with her hometown. A few shop workers greeted her and she smiled back at the familiar faces she saw. It was only to be expected at this point. On an average year, she'd pass through this place at least 8 times and spend countless hours walking around. And even if she hadn't been a frequent flyer, they'd still probably recognize her from her appearances on T.V.

With that thought, Marinette tugged her hat down further to hide her eyes and walked back to her gate to wait for priority boarding.

* * *

 _ **Alya C  
**_ _ **Fri 17/05/20XX  
**_ _ **07:29am  
**_ _I'm here, in the usual spot._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Fri 17/05/20XX  
**_ _ **07:36am  
**_ _Just grabbing my luggage and I'll be there. 3_

Despite definitely feeling jet lagged, Marinette felt great to be back. She loved her job and she loved seeing new places, but nothing beat being in Paris. With her carry on on her shoulder along with her purse, and her large suitcase's handle in hand, she began to walk towards a fountain. Her smile grew when she spotted a familiar head of auburn hair.

"Alya!"

The redhead looked up from her phone and grinned, pocketing the device. Marinette let go of the suitcase handle and wrapped her best friend in a tight hug.

"Welcome home Mari! We missed you!"

"You act like I've been gone for months. It was only 2 and a half weeks," Marinette laughed.

The friends parted and Alya grabbed the suitcase, turning around to head to the parking garage. The bluenette just shook her head and followed, a yawn escaping her lips.

"None of that. You'll make me yawn too." Alya shot a glare over her shoulder but it held no real heat. "As promised, I have some leftovers from my mom sitting in the back seat. I also took the liberty of swinging by your parent's bakery and getting a delicious muffin."

Marinette playful nudged Alya's arm. "Seriously. I know I've already said this, but you are literally amazing. I love you."

"I could stand to hear it a few more times," Alya said as she unlocked her car and threw the suitcase in the trunk. "I'll give you a couple of hours to chill, but you're definitely getting lunch with Nino and I."

Sliding into the passenger seat, Marinette crossed her arms and looked over at the red head. "What if I don't want to be the third wheel, hmm?"

Alya started up the car and left the airport. She glanced over at the bluenette before slyly replying, "Well you know, we could always invite Nino's new friend…."

Marinette frowned and let out an annoyed sigh. In the past few weeks, she'd gotten to know the newest member of the guild a little bit. Being the only lvl 80s in the group, she found she enjoyed partying up with him and taking on dragon quests. Ignoring his awful puns, she could admit he was quite charming. However, she still considered him a stranger, and the last time she had told someone online who she was, it ended in disaster, humiliation... and heartbreak.

"Look, I appreciate the thought, but I'll be fine. Maybe I'll meet him later down the line, if he's still friends with Nino, but for now, I just want to remain anonymous. And NO dating."

"Okay, okay. I was only joking anyways hun, calm down." She parked the car in front of Marinette's building.

Finding the idea of a mansion to be too much for a single girl like her, Marinette had instead invested in a really nice condo on the top floor with large open windows - ones the took up an entire wall, floor to ceiling - to view the city of Paris. It had a fireplace to keep warm and a loft leading to her walk in closet and bedroom. The kitchen was open, the counters covered in cream marble, and a small square dining table for 4 was tucked away into the corner. The floor was polished jasper wood and the walls were a warm hazelnut shade.

A large black sectional sat in the living room on top of a white fluffy rug, and faced a 70in 4k t.v. complete with all the newest consoles, of course. Shelves lined with both games and books hugged the other 3 walls and string lights illuminated the space. Alya claimed Marinette's condo screamed warm aesthetic. Her other friends had all been inclined to agree.

Whenever she had to travel, Marinette chose to stay in Air B&B's instead of hotels in favor of more privacy. And she always took pictures to show Alya, who would then upload them to the little travel and food blog she ran outside of her reporter job.

Marinette dropped her suitcase and carry on down next to the couch, not having the energy to haul it up the stairs to her bedroom quite yet. Instead, she got to work reheating Mrs. Cesaire's food, and tying her hair up into a messy bun.

"Alright Ms. High End Fashion Designer. Eat, nap, shower, do whatever you need. I'll be back to grab you at 2 and we're gonna check out this new cafe I found. Nino is paying. Don't even try to fight it."

Marinette sent her an exasperated look over the bowl of food she was shoving into her mouth.

"See you later Mari!"

And with that, Marinette was left in her spacious abode alone. She'd take Alya's advice to heart; she'd finish her food, take another nap because of jetlag, then hop in the shower to wash off the gross feeling of travel.

* * *

Marinette checked herself out in the mirror once more, adjusting the light brown belt around her waist. It was only the beginning of summer, but the sun was in full blazing glory. She had decided to wear a white off-the-shoulders sundress with short sleeves. It flowed outwards and ended just a few inches above her knees. Her feet were clad in light brown caged sandals and her nicely pedicured toes were on display.

White gold decorated her wrists in the form of a watch and a few bracelets. A large white gold ring with a pressed forget-me-not in glass fit snug against her middle finger, a matching necklace and earrings were also dawned to complete the set. Lastly, to finish the entire outfit, a light brown derby hat - made of the same the same material as her shoes and belt - rested on top of her shoulder length wavy hair.

Seeing as she was just going out with some friends, Marinette opted for her favorite makeup look: simple cat eye, mascara, and chapstick. She had had plenty of models over the years ask her what her skin care routine was only to lament when she replied it was mostly genetics. She had been blessed with small pores. Even during puberty, acne wasn't really much of a problem for her, much to her girlfriends' chagrin.

Marinette was double checking her small blue purse to make sure she had everything she needed when her phone let out a cute jingle.

 _ **Alya C  
**_ _ **Fri 17/05/20XX  
**_ _ **01:57pm  
**_ _We're here!_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Fri 17/05/20XX  
**_ _ **01:57pm  
**_ _Alright, I'm heading down._

Smiling, she slipped her phone into her purse and pulled the thin strip over her shoulder. She grabbed her sunglasses off the table by the entrance and locked the door behind her.

* * *

The sweet iced coffee tasted heavenly as she sipped it through her straw. Her toes curled and her eyes shut, a content hum rumbled in her throat.

"I told you it was good! Geez, you look like that cat that got the cream," Alya laughed from across the table. Marinette opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out childishly, before sipping on the straw again.

"So, anything fun happen in L.A., other than what you said in the guild chat?"

Marinette shook her head.

"Nope, just Chloe and Sabrina making my job difficult," she paused when the waitress stepped outside with their tray of food. Every so often, Alya would discover a new cafe or restaurant and drag Nino and Marinette along to visit it. Nino always just went along with his girlfriend's antics and Marinette never complained either. Between work and all the traveling she had been doing the last few years, Marinette looked forward to hanging out with her precious people. Hell, she'd watch paint dry if it meant spending an afternoon with them.

After the waitress left, Marinette continued, "Luka and Juleka are doing great. Their mom took me out for a ride on one of their new boats. I also managed to finish a couple of sketches for both Juleka's and Rose's wedding dresses. Unfortunately though, I had to leave before they could pick out which ones they liked best. I told them just to shoot me an e-mail with their notes and I'd draw up a final draft."

"First Ivan and Mylene, now Rose and Juleka… seems like everyone is getting married next year," Alya said before she bit into her sandwich.

Marinette turned to Nino with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Hey Nino, when are you going to pop the question?"

Both Nino and Alya choked on their food, faces going bright red. The bluenette burst into laughter, a hand coming up to wipe away a forming tear. Nino shot her a glare after taking a few gulps of his iced coffee. "Hey Marinette, when are you going to get a boyfriend?"

The hand near Marinette's face dropped into her lap and the air suddenly felt tense. Realizing his blunder, Nino made to quickly apologize, but Marinette raised a hand and waved it off, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"I'm still trying to get over the last one, you know? I… I'm still healing… I didn't expect - none of us expected - his real intentions. I just…"

Alya slide a hand over the table to grasp Marinette's.

"What he did was messed up hun. Using you for your money…," she gave a comforting squeeze, "But not everyone is like that you know. It's been almost a year… I'm not going to force you into dating anyone, but I really hope you'll be able to overcome your fears and get back out there. I know that's the reason you've been taking on more work."

"And," Nino piped up, "We all know how much of a diehard romantic you are Mari. You're a confident woman with a big heart. You've played matchmaker for so many people, we just want to see you happy too."

Although there was absolutely nothing wrong with being single, Marinette had to admit that a big part of her missed the companionship a relationship gave. She wasn't one for one night stands and the last person she had been with...

She had met Theo online, on another mmorpg like KWAMI. They started out as friends and grew closer together. When Marinette revealed her identity to him, they started dating outside of the game. It had started out great, but gradually he started to grow distant. One evening he had left his game logged in while he'd stepped out for a cigarette and he'd received a message from a woman. Now, Marinette wasn't usually one to invade someone's privacy, but something in her gut told her to check it out.

It turned out that Theo was seeing someone else the entire time he had been dating the fashion designer. When he had learned Marinette's identity, and her feelings for him, he took advantage of the situation to steal money and send it to his other girlfriend. They had planned to steal thousands more before he'd eventually dump Marinette and move in with his fiancee.

The betrayal had been absolutely humiliating. A few people had voiced their concerns about him when he accompanied her to fashion shows, but she had always stuck up for him. In the end, she said she wouldn't press charges as long as he stayed away from Paris. The incident had left her with a nagging fear that everyone new she met, online and offline, just wanted to use her. She threw herself into her designs and took on more fashion shows - traveled to more places - in hopes of keeping herself distracted.

"How long are you staying in Paris this time?" Alya asked, taking her hand back after one last squeeze and continue with her sandwich. Nino adjusted the cap on his head and suddenly Marinette's stomach dropped in guilt. Here she was jokingly thinking about watching paint dry with them, but it was completely her fault she barely ever saw them.

"Actually… other than a few commissions, I don't have anything on my agenda at the moment. I'll be working from Paris for a while," she smiled as the couple in front of her broke out into matching grins.

"Alright! We totally need to have a mini class reunion!"

Marinette laughed as she finished her coffee.

* * *

A couple of days after Marinette's return home, Alya had made good on her word and invited as many old classmates - that had still kept in touch - as she could to Marinette's place to celebrate.

Marinette had felt young again, and stress free, when she looked around at all the familiar people in her living room. All these people had befriended her before graduating high school and had been huge supporters while she followed her dreams. Every single one of them were near and dear to her heart and she had missed them all. A few, like the Kubdel and the Couffaine siblings, obviously couldn't make it, as well as Aurore and Marc. But Nino, Alya, Ivan, Mylene, Nathaniel, Max, and Kim were all present.

There had been tons of drinking, take out boxes, and reminiscing. By 3am, everyone except Nino and Alya took a cab home. Marinette gave the couple her king size bed while she crashed on the sectional. The next morning, they had offered to help her clean everything up before they took off for work, but the bluenette just smiled and shoved them out the door, reminding them to get on KWAMI later for the raid.

* * *

 **-GUILD CHAT: Miraculous-**

 **[10:07pm]Ladybug:** Awesome raid guys! We got some great stuff and a few of you lvled up!

 **[10:07pm]Carapace:** good job dudes! congratz to Blancc, LaPaon, and Bladez on lvl 18

 **[10:08pm]Ladybug:** And huge thank yous to the high lvls for looking after our low lvls.

 **[10:08pm]Ladybug:** ChatNoir, RenRouge, Stonehart, and Riposte: you guys rock!

 **[10:09pm]Ladybug:** Last big shoutout goes to Pinky for the awesome healing assistance!

 **[10:09pm]Pinky:** I learned from the best healer Ladybug! 3

 **[10:09pm]RenRouge:** I love when the whole guild is together! 3 :)

 **[10:10pm]Riposte:** It was fun. But I have to go. I have practice early in the AM. Goodbye.

 _Riposte has left the chat._

 **[10:11pm]Lapinhart:** I agree with Riposte, it was really fun playing together again.

 **[10:11pm]Lapinhart:** And Stonehart and I are going to head to bed too.

 **[10:13pm]Bladez:** im gonna bounce to. its 7am, but i dont work until noon. so imma nap

 **[10:14pm]Ladybug:** Alright guys, sweet dreams.

 _Lapinhart has left the chat._

 _Stonehart has let the chat._

 _Bladez has left the chat._

 **[10:15pm]Reflekta:** Rose and I are going to go off and do some quests together.

 **[10:16pm]Reflekta:** You going to join us Luka?

 **[10:17pm]Serpentine:** nah, I'll catch up with you two later

 **[10:18pm]Pinky:** Alright! BYE BYE!

 _Reflekta has left the chat._

 _Pinky has left the chat._

 **[10:18pm]RenRouge:** I guess I'm going to follow the trend and head to bed too.

 **[10:20pm]Ladybug:** Aww, okay. :( Are you taking Nino with you?

 **[10:21pm]RenRouge:** Nope. He's gonna stay up a little bit longer and play with Chat.

 **[10:22pm]Ladybug:** That explains why they're being so quiet. Lol Sweet dreams hun. 3

 _RenRouge has left the chat._

 **[10:28pm]MzBlizz:** Yo Blancc, you want to come with me on some mage quests?

 **[10:29pm]Blancc:** Do you need me for anything Nath?

 **[10:30pm]LaPaon:** Not at the moment. I'll yell down the hall if I need you. Haha

 _MzBlizz has left the chat._

 _Blancc has left the chat._

 **[10:38pm]Ladybug:** So whose all left?

 **[10:40pm]Serpentine:** You, me, Nathaniel, Nino, and Chat.

 **[10:41pm]Ladybug:** So just three then. Lol

 **[10:41pm]Ladybug:** Nino and Chat are probably PMing right now and ignoring GC.

 **[10:42pm]Serpentine:** its only been like a month but their bromance is beautiful

 **[10:42pm]Ladybug:** lmao!

 **[10:48pm]Ladybug:** Hey Nath, how's the comic book coming? The teaser you emailed me was amazing!

 **[10:50pm]LaPaon:** It's coming along nicely. Working with Marc has been a great experience.

 **[10:52pm]Ladybug:** Still just roommates….?

 **[10:53pm]Serpentine:** I see what your doing LB lol

 **[10:54pm]LaPaon:** We're partners…. Just not in a dating way.

 **[10:54pm]LaPaon:** Yet….

 **[10:55pm]Ladybug:**!

 **[10:55pm]Ladybug:** Omg! My ship is going to sail!

 **[10:56pm]Serpentine:** HAHAHAHA

 **[10:57pm]LaPaon:** And with that I think I'm going to get off.

 **[10:58pm]Ladybug:** Is Marc going to help you or…..?

 **[10:59pm]LaPaon:** GOODNIGHT

 _LaPaon has left the chat._

 **[11:00pm]Serpentine:** holy shit! i cant believe i just witnessed that lmao

 **[11:01pm]Ladybug:** I can't resist. 3

 **[11:06pm]Serpentine:** always the matchmaker…. lol what about you? found anyone yet?

 **[11:10pm]Ladybug:** Are all my friends getting together and talking about me?

 **[11:11pm]Ladybug:** Everyone seems really interested in my love life.

 **[11:12pm]Serpentine:** thats because we care about you. you seemed off when you visited

 **[11:14pm]Ladybug:** And I'm taking steps in the right direction. I promise.

 **[11:15pm]Ladybug:** I'm lowering my workload and staying in Paris for awhile.

 **[11:16pm]ChatNoir:** Oh are you now? ;)

 **[11:17pm]Ladybug:** I'm not meeting you Chat. lol

 **[11:17pm]ChatNoir:** *insert pitiful cat noises*

 **[11:18pm]Carapace:** yo LB, i gave chat mine and alyas facebook info to add

 **[11:18pm]Carapace:** just giving u a heads up

 **[11:21pm]Ladybug:** That's fine. You have hundreds of friends tagged in pictures.

 **[11:22pm]Ladybug:** I highly doubt he'll figure out who I am.

 **[11:25pm]Serpentine:** i'll give you a hint, shes the one that looks like a goddess! :P

 **[11:26pm]ChatNoir:** So I keep being told. I'm envious that you all have been graced with her face.

 **[11:27pm]Ladybug:** Are looks all that matter?

 **[11:29pm]ChatNoir:** Absolutely not. I'm falling for your personality and dragon hunting skills Bugaboo. ;)

 **[11:30pm]Serpentine:** i ship it

 **[11:30pm]Carapace:** alya does 2

 **[11:31pm]Ladybug:** skdjfalsfslkjd

 **[11:31pm]Ladybug:** I ship my foot up your ass Luka.

 **[11:33pm]ChatNoir:** Kinky! M'Lady has claws. Should I be jealous?

 **[11:34pm]Carapace:** nah, they broke up 5 years ago man

 **[11:37pm]ChatNoir:**!

 **[11:37pm]ChatNoir:** They dated?

 **[11:39]Serpentine:** yeah, but like nino said, we went our separate ways 5 years ago

 **[11:40pm]ChatNoir:** You've stolen Serp's, Laon's, and CP's hearts in the past.

 **[11:41pm]ChatNoir:** And now you're beginning to steal mine!

 **[11:42pm]Serpentine:** i. ship. it.

 **[11:42pm]Ladybug:** You live on a boat! You ship everything!

 **[11:43pm]Carapace:** was that a pun? Lol

 **[11:45pm]ChatNoir:** M'Lady 3

 **[11:47pm]Ladybug:** I'm done being ganged up on. Goodnight guys. lol

 **[11:48pm]ChatNoir:** Aww :(

 **[11:48pm]ChatNoir:** WAIT!

 **[11:48pm]ChatNoir:** In 12 minutes it'll be our 3 week anniversary since we met. :D

 **[11:49pm]Serpentine:** lmao

 **[11:49pm]Carapace:** hahahaha

 _Ladybug has left the chat._

* * *

 **I've pre-written a few chapters, so as stated before, I plan on uploading a new chapter every single Saturday. SEE YOU NEXT WEEK! :D** _  
_


	2. Tattoo

**Soooo, it's not Saturday yet... But hello again! I figured this would take much longer, as I get distracted VERY easily, but I've already got up to chapter 5 finished already, so waiting to post every 7 days seems a little silly to me now. As promised, this chapter has more narrative and less guild chat.**

 **ALSO: I know Marinette's birthday takes place sometime during the school year, but I really wanted her to have a summer birthday in this, SORRY!**

 **I own none of the characters in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Marinette sat in a leather chair, feet tucked underneath her and sketch book in her lap. The end of her professional grade pencil was clenched between her teeth and she contemplated what she wanted to draw. She'd been in a weird funk lately. A designer's block if you will.

The sound of buzzing made her pause mid thought and glance up at her friend laying down on a leather table. Alya sent her grin back, completely unfazed by the needle repeatedly stabbing her ankle.

The redhead had dragged Marinette out of her home 2 hours ago and brought her along for the tattoo appointment. She had claimed that being surrounded by all the art pasted on the walls might inspire Marinette to design something. But so far, the new sketchbook remained completely empty.

"Hey chica, I was thinking… Your birthday is next month. Why not get a tattoo?"

Marinette just gaped at her like she'd grown another head. Alya laughed at her expression and continued, "I'm serious! It honestly doesn't hurt that much, and maybe doing something out of the norm for you will strike up some sort of inspiration."

"Spontaneous tattoos usually aren't a good idea…," the tattoo artist pipped in.

"And what exactly would I get a tattoo of, hmm?"

Alya seemed thoughtful for a moment before grinning again. "Something ladybug related. C'mon, it would be absolutely perfect! You only turn 25 once… think about it…?"

Marinette sighed in exasperation and turned back to her sketchbook. Alya frowned, unsure if the fashion designer was actually going to think about it or not, but didn't say any more. Her friend was finally drawing and she'd leave her in peace. What she didn't know was Marinette had begun sketching ladybugs…

* * *

 **-ENTERING GUILD CHAT: Miraculous-**

 _Ladybug has entered the chat._

 **[05:54pm]Bladez:** it loks fucking awesome ayla!

 **[05:55pm]RenRouge:** Thanks! I took LB with me because she's hit a block. I thought it would help.

 **[05:57pm]ChatNoir:** A block….?

 **[05:59pm]Serpentine:** she's an…. artist of sorts.

 **[06:00pm]ChatNoir:** It sounds sketchy when you say it like that.

 **[06:00pm]Ladybug:** *insert glare at Chat*

 **[06:03pm]RenRouge:** Her birthday is on the 2nd next month and I suggested she get a tattoo herself.

 **[06:03pm]RenRouge:** You only turn 25 once y'know. And it might inspire her too.

 **[06:04pm]ChatNoir:** I'm going to store that new information away. ;)

 **[06:04pm]Ladybug:** *insert glare at Alya*

 **[06:08pm]Serpentine:** i agree with her LB. you said you wanted a tattoo when we were younger

 **[06:09pm]Serpentine:** and you need something new in your life.

 **[06:10pm]Ladybug:** I just need to find a muse again.

 **[06:11pm]Serpentine:** …..still have those old scrapbooks? Lol

 **[06:11pm]Ladybug:** Shut up Luka!

 **[06:11pm]ChatNoir:** Scrapbooks…?

 **[06:12pm]Bladez:** omg i remember those! Hahahaha

 **[06:12pm]Bladez:** growing up she had a tooooon of pictures of adrien agreste!

 **[06:13pm]Ladybug:** I USED THEM FOR INSPIRATION! STOP!

 **[06:15pm]ChatNoir:**...Adrien Agreste huh? Lol

 **[06:16pm]RenRouge:** Yeah, LB made some sweet looking stuff after spending hours looking at him.

 **[06:16pm]Ladybug:** HIS DAD WAS MY IDOL! PLEASE STOP!

 **[06:17pm]RenRouge:** Honey, you always got this dopey grin on your face whenever we talked about him.

 **[06:18pm]RenRouge:** You totally were crushing hardcore! Lol

 **[06:20pm]Serpentine:** yeah, i was kinda jealous of him when LB and I started dating.

 **[06:20pm]Serpentine:** felt like i was the other guy sometimes lmao

 **[06:21pm]ChatNoir:** I thought you didn't like rich French blondes. Lol Are looks all that matter LB?

 **[06:22pm]Ladybug:** Adrien was a complete sweetheart thank you very much! I met him once!

 **[06:22pm]Ladybug:** It was during middle school and it was pouring outside. We spoke and he gave me his umbrella.

 **[06:24pm]RenRouge:** I remember you called me and gushed about the meeting for hours. Lol

 **[06:25pm]ChatNoir:** I'm learning all kinds of new information about M'Lady today.

 **[06:25pm]ChatNoir:** I know your age, b-day, possibly your job, and that you liked Adrien… ;)

 **[06:26pm]Ladybug:** *INSERT GLARE AT EVERYONE*

 **[06:27pm]Ladybug:** I didn't come here for this.

 _Ladybug has left the chat._

* * *

"Imagine a bowl of spaghetti in front of you, you want to devour it! Yes, YES! Just like that!"

Marinette snickered behind her hand at the photographer, and at the model trying to decipher what the man meant. It had been awhile since she'd stood in during a photoshoot, what with all her traveling. A perfume company had reach out to her asking to use her brand and she happily agreed.

She could tell that her sudden appearance on set made a few people nervous, as a few of them would squeak when she made eye contact with them and even more spoke in hushed whispers. Marinette frowned. That just wouldn't do. She didn't want her employees to be afraid of her. She was a person making a living, just like everyone else here. So, with the help of her sweet assistant Mirelle, Marinette brought food and drinks to each staff member whenever there was a pause in work.

Slowly but surely, people seemed to relax and things continued to run smoothly, much to Marinette's joy.

Once the female model was finished, she moved aside so her male partner could take his turn under the lights. Marinette brought her a plastic cup of water and complimented her on how well the outfit looked on her and how good she did, which elicited a bright blush on the younger woman's cheeks. The bluenette then learned that this was the model's first big gig and she grinned, yet again complimenting the girl on her performance.

Soon enough, things were wrapping up and Marinette thanked everyone for their hard work, wishing them a relaxing afternoon. She, however, was far from done and turned to Mirelle to hear what was next on the schedule while ordering a coffee to go on her phone. As the list Mirelle rattled off grew longer, Marinette mentally groaned.

In the middle of her assistant informing her about a new client, the male model from the shoot saddled up to Marinette, a smirk on his handsome face.

"The incredibly talented and young designer taking the whole fashion industry by storm… the famous Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. It's an honor to meet you."

The brunette grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Marinette smiled politely and fought the urge to wipe the back of her hand on her pants. She'd done this song and dance many times before and had become quite immune to the dazzle of good looking people. He seemed unaware of this however as he flashed her what was supposed to be a smouldering look.

"Jaquez, right? Nice work today." She turned to Mirelle. "You were saying Monsieur Lefebvre was waiting outside my office?" Mirelle nodded and handed Marinette her thin jacket to protect her from the wind outside.

The brunette model cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to gain the designer's attention again. "I was wondering if perhaps you'd be interested in getting dinner sometime?"

Her forced polite smile turned into a fake apologetic one. "I'm afraid I'm quite booked for the next few weeks. I'm very sorry. Enjoy the rest of your evening." And with that, she set off with her assistant beside her, her bodyguard following shortly after.

The photographer laughed loudly before slapping Jaquez on the back. "Don't even bother kiddo! Marinette doesn't date models."

* * *

It was finally her birthday and Marinette bit her lip nervously. She had stupidly waited until last second to tell anyone she going through with Alya's idea, and because it was short notice, nobody could come with her. Her stomach was tying in knots while she stood outside the parlor, phone held in her shaky hands while she texted the redhead.

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:07pm  
**_ _I'm having second thoughts Al. I don't want to get my first tattoo alone. I feel incredibly stupid for not bringing it up with anyone. I just wanted it to be a surprise. Maybe I should cancel…_

 _ **Alya C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:10pm  
**_ _Absolutely not. You ARE getting this tattoo. I know everyone is busy, and I shouldn't even be texting you right now from work but… I have an idea._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:11pm  
**_ _What's your idea?_

 _ **Alya C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:14pm  
**_ _I can give your number to Chat and he can text you during your appointment to keep you distracted._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:15pm  
**_ _GIVE A STRANGER MY NUMBER?! Are you insane?!_

 _ **Alya C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:18pm  
**_ _It's not that bad Mari. I met him in person last week with Nino. He's a cute physics teacher! If you don't like him having it, you can change your number afterwards. C'mon hun!_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:24pm  
**_ _Fine… but only because it would be extremely rude to cancel 6 minutes before my appointment._

 _ **Alya C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:25pm  
**_ _Atta girl! Number sent. :)_

* * *

She laid on the same leather table Alya had last month, the same artist getting supplies together while she signed consent papers. He was talking to her about the process while he washed his hands, then moved over to the counter next to the table to show her the brand new, sanitized needle still wrapped in it's medical packaging. Marinette absentmindedly nodded along, not really taking in any of his words. She was trying not to tremble. She had heard that moving too much frustrated tattoo artists and made the whole tattooing session difficult.

When she set the forms down, he moved closer and began shaving and cleansing her left inner arm. After he was done, he let out a low, amused whistle. "When you called shortly after Alya's session, I thought you'd get something really tiny. Not half the length of your forearm."

"Well, I figured if I was going to do this, I might as well go all out. Truthfully, I've wanted a tattoo since high school, but I've always been too scared to actually get one…," Marinette shyly replied, glancing down at the phone being death gripped in her right hand. Alya had said she'd given Chat her number, but she hadn't received anything yet. What if she had gave him the wrong number? Oh god, she felt sick.

Just as the artist - she really wished she remembered his name right now - was getting ready to place the blue ink stencil on her skin, her phone chirped causing her to jump slightly. She sent him a sheepish look, apologizing, before she turned her attention to her phone.

 _ **Unknown Number  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:47pm  
**_ _M'Lady…? Is this really your number? It's Chat._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:48pm  
**_ _It is. I was beginning to think you wouldn't text._

 _ **Unknown Number  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:49pm  
**_ _I just couldn't believe Alya gave me your number. I thought it was just a prank honestly. Especially since she said you gave her permission to do it. It seemed too good to be true._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:50pm  
**_ _Well it's really me and I really did give permission. I'm about to be tattooed for the first time and I reeeeally needed someone to talk to. Nobody could come with me._

"How does that look?"

Marinette peeled her eyes from the screen to check out her arm. Her own drawing stared back at her, ready to become a permanent fixture to her flesh. She nodded her head to let him know it was good, not trusting her vocal cords.

Her phone vibrated and she took a deep breath. Marinette's heart was pounding in her chest and she mentally prayed that the painkillers she took an hour ago would dull the pain. This was it. No going back. She could do this. She'd had some nasty injuries before and Alya promised this would feel like a slap on the hand compared to those.

"Remember, don't hold your breath, that will just make it more painful. Relax your muscles and keep breathing. It'll feel like cat scratches at first, but the longer we go, it should dull to almost nothing. Just let me know if you need to take a break at anytime."

Marinette nodded and tried to keep her breathing even as she looked back at her phone. She tried to ignore the sudden buzzing sound of the needle gun coming to life and instead focused on adding Chat's number to her contacts. She had just pressed enter with her thumb when she felt it.

Her arm erupted into a miniature fire and she bit her lip to keep from yelling out a swear. Keep breathing, keep breathing, keep breathing. Why did she choose her inner forearm/wrist area? Everywhere online said that was a very sensitive area. WHY DID SHE CHOOSE THAT AREA?!

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **03:51pm  
**_ _I would have been more than happy to go with you, you know that… but I guess I shall just have to settle on being here for you over the phone. What did you decide to get?_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:04pm  
**_ _WHY DID I PICK ONE OF THE MOST SENSITIVE AREAS OF SKIN TO GET A TATTOO FOR THE FIRST TIME?!_

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:06pm  
**_ _I take it you've started already. Lol I remember when I got my tattoo years back. I chose a sensitive area too. My spin felt like it was on fire, but the smugness that I was finally getting inked overpowered the pain for me._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:09pm  
**_ _You have a tattoo? It's hard to picture a physics teacher with a tattoo. I mean, I guess it doesn't matter if its on your spin. Your shirt would hide it. Unless you were teaching shirtless. And if you were… I'd question why you were allowed to stay in a classroom. Because that's weird._

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:12pm  
**_ _You're trying to picture my body? Wow, I'm flattered… I could always send you a picture if you want. ;) P.S. Your rambling is adorable. How did you know I was a physics teacher?_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:14pm  
**_ _I don't want one. And Alya told me._

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:15pm  
**_ _Oh? Did she tell you anything else? I guess it's only fair you know my job since have a good idea about your's... Ms. Fashion Designer. You idolized the Agrestes, you make things, and you're an artist? There's nothing else you could be, right? Lol_

Marinette gritted her teeth, both in pain and annoyance. She had a feeling her friends had revealed too much in the guild chat. It wasn't that hard to put two and two together. However, it seemed like he had yet to figure out her name or how big of a fashion designer she truly was. Regardless, Marinette was going to have some words with the group about her privacy the next time she logged in.

The bluenette took a moment to glance down at her arm while the artist dipped the needle in more black ink. It still throbbed, but just as he said it would, the fire started to dull out a little bit. It looked grundy from the times he had wiped away the excessive ink, but in just under a half hour, they were making great time on the outlining. Her phone vibrated, reminding her that she had left Chat on read.

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:27pm  
**_ _LB…? Did I say something wrong…? I'm sorry. I know you want to keep your life private. I swear I still don't know who you are. :(_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:29pm  
**_ _It's not your fault my friends don't have a filter. To be honest I'm surprised it's taken 2 months for it to get out. I'm not the only fashion designer friend Alya and Nino have on their facebook, so I'm pretty confident my identity is safe. For now. What's your tattoo?_

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:34pm  
**_ _I'll tell you about it and why I got it if you tell me about your pictures of Adrien. I've been curious for weeks. Lol_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:37pm  
**_ _I know you'll just continue to bring it up, so FINE. It's embarrassing... I was a teenage girl and an aspiring fashion designer okay? I admit, I had a SMALL crush on the model after he gave me his umbrella. To be honest, before that incident, I barely paid attention to him. I was more interested in big name designers. I thought he was stuck up like Miss Chloe Bourgeois._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:40pm  
**_ _I bumped into him after a Jagged Stone concert. It was pouring outside and I'd forgotten my umbrella. He noticed and offered me his, saying his driver wasn't that far away. I refused at first, but we talked for a bit and eventually I accepted it. He smiled at me and I got a little flustered, causing the umbrella to collapse on my head. Then he laughed and I swear to god it was the warmest sound I have ever heard in my entire life._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:43pm  
**_ _That's when the scrapbooks started. He became a sort of muse for me and I found myself collecting pictures and creating designs faster than I had before. That lasted until the middle of high school when Luka (Serpentine) asked me out. I put the books in storage. I haven't seen them since I moved out of my parents' place years ago. I can only hope they've thrown them out by now._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **04:44pm  
**_ _Did that satisfy your curiosity, Chat?_

"Alrighty, we're done with the outline. I need to switch over to a different set of needles and we can get started on the water coloring, sound good? Do you need a break?"

Marinette shook her head. "I'm ready whenever you are. The pain isn't as bad anymore and it looks fantastic so far."

He nodded and turned around to prepare the new needle and ink. She checked her phone again, but Chat still hadn't replied. She had only meant to tell him a little, but once she started, everything just came tumbling out, her thumb flying over letters before she could stop herself.

The needle gun came to life again and soon the annoying feeling on her skin was back.

She sighed and closed her eyes, laying her head back against the cool leather. It had been awhile since she worked with leather. Maybe she could drop by her office and see if she had any black leather there. If not, she'd go ahead and order a few bundles. Ah, but leather wasn't really in season right now. It was far too hot outside to wear it. Maybe closer to fall… yes, she'd wait until fall and then she'd make a new line filled with black leather pieces. A smile tugged on the corners of her lips the longer she thought. She couldn't wait to get back home and start experimenting with patterns on paper.

She owed Alya some baked goods for this. In fact she owed that stubborn woman quite a bit seeing as she'd been helping her a ton since she came back to Paris. Getting a tattoo had definitely been a good idea. Her creative block seemed to be lifting and the familiar feeling of giddiness was beginning to boil in her lower stomach. Her fingers were itching to hold the pencils she had tucked away 2 weeks ago.

After what felt like ages, her phone finally vibrated in her lap. She peeked a single eye open and unlocked her phone.

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **05:09pm  
**_ _I felt trapped as a teenager. My father was beyond protective of me after my mother passed away and everywhere I went, someone was watching me. It was suffocating to be honest. Whenever I'd complain about it, it just got worse. I was homeschooled even though I desperately wanted to go to public school. I only had one friend. It was a lonely existence._

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **05:12pm  
**_ _My father forced me to work in his company. And I always had to keep a smile on my face, despite how unhappy I was. I started putting money aside in a secret bank account he didn't know about. When I got my high school diploma, I informed him that now that I was 18, I was going to move out and go to a university to become a physics teacher._

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **05:15pm  
**_ _As you can imagine he was pissed. He threatened to cut me off financially, but I didn't care. I had plenty of money to get started on my own. And that's exactly what I did. After I finished my first year of university, a celebrated by getting my tattoo… something I never thought I would be able to have, because I thought I'd be trapped forever._

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **05:16pm  
**_ _My tattoo runs down my spine. It's a Mandarin proverb (I'm fluent in Mandarin btw) that translates to 'Opportunity knocks on the door only once'._

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **05:18pm  
**_ _When I graduated from university, I also bought a cat. Another thing I never thought I'd be able to have. He's a black short hair with bright green eyes and a crappy attitude. His names Plagg._

 _-IMAGE ATTACHED-_

She read his messages. Then read them again. Her mind was spinning... That was a lot of personal info to just thrust upon her. How could he be so open to a stranger like this? Didn't it make him uncomfortable? He just spoke about a dead parent and an abusive childhood like it was nothing. Marinette frowned.

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **05:29pm  
**_ _That… seemed like far more than I shared with you. Are you sure that's okay…?_

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **05:30pm  
**_ _Absolutely. I promised I'd tell you about my tattoo. And the rest of it I gave as a sort of apology for learning your occupation. I think now we're even, right? :)_

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **05:31pm  
**_ _Wait! No. I'm 25 and my birthday is April 17th. NOW we're even! P.S. You didn't say anything about the adorable picture of Plagg. :(_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **05:32pm  
**_ _He's pretty cute. I don't have any pets. I'm not home enough to take care of one. Lol_

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **05:32pm  
**_ _I purromise I'm even cuter than he is. ;)_

Despite the heavy topic just a moment, Marinette found herself smiling. She was actually enjoying talking to him. She had planned on changing her number later in the day so he couldn't text her anymore, but now she felt kind of ashamed for even having thought that. It wasn't the end of the world if he could message her outside of KWAMI.

"We're almost done here. I'm going to clean it up and apply a few touch ups, then clean it again and you can be on your way ma'am."

Marinette laughed at being called ma'am and watched him gently cleanse her tattoo. The colors shown brightly under the moisture and she felt her chest swell with pride. She drew that ladybug and now it was a permanent part of her. It signified how lucky she had felt _most_ of her life. It signified the nickname her parents had given her as a child and the nickname her friends online knew her by. Holy shit, she just got a tattoo!

Oblivious to Marinette's late epiphany, the artist applied a thin layer of gel to keep the wound from drying and wrapped it in a clear wrap. As she followed him to the front register, he went over the aftercare again and handed her a print out to follow in case she forgot. She reached into her purse and pulled out a large wad of euros, sliding them across the counter before reaching up to the top of her head to pull her sunglasses down.

"Wait, this is too much! This is almost triple the cost of your tattoo!"

Marinette turned around and flashed him a smile. "It's your tip. Thank you for making my first experience a pleasant one. I'll see you in a few weeks for a touch up AND I'll be sure to come back to you for any future ink."

With a mini salute to the stunned artist, she exited the parlor and made her way to her car. Normally her driver would be picking her up, but she wanted this whole trip to be very discrete and opted to give him the day off instead. She was still going to pay him though. Besides, she had a license, she might as well use it.

She sat behind the wheel for a moment, contemplating something, then snatched her phone out of her bag and opened up the camera. Angling her wrist in front of the steering wheel to block out the expensive logo, she took a picture. Satisfied with the way it turned out, she switched over to her texts and sent out a quick message before throwing her phone back into her bag and taking off down the street to her parent's house for dinner.

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 02/07/20XX  
**_ _ **05:51pm  
**_ _N.O.W. we're even Chaton._

 _-IMAGE ATTACHED-_

* * *

"You sent him a picture of your tattoo?"

Marinette paused for a moment, mid stroke, before resuming her drawing using the tablet and stylus in her hands. It had been over a month since she'd gotten the ladybug tattoo, in fact she'd already gone in for the touch up. Chat had yet to tell anyone what she had done and at this point, she was under the impression he never would. But apparently she was wrong. The dark skinned male lounging on the couch in her office shot her a curious look when she didn't say anything. He set his phone down and adjusted his cap.

"I did..."

He narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at the back of her head. Sighing in defeat, she turned around and set the tablet down on her desk. "I don't know why I did Nino. I just...did."

Nino crossed his arms and raised an amused brow. "The Marinette from 4 months ago was adamant about not telling him anything. What happened?"

Marinette frowned at the floor, hoping that it would somehow give her an answer to his question. The truth was she didn't know. Or maybe she did...? Ever since Alya gave Chat her number, they had been texting each other often. In fact her best friend had even teased her about how quickly Marinette had snatched up her phone during movie night when it went off.

That day at the tattoo parlor, Marinette had simply thrown caution to the wind and said fuck it. Knowing that he was becoming good friends with Nino and that he lived in Paris, it was a huge possibility that he could bump into her and recognized her tattoo. It wasn't like it was a common piece - she drew it herself.

"He… he shared some personal stuff with me and I just wanted to even the field I guess."

It was a half lie. She had technically opened up first by telling him about Adrien, but what Chat had shared was far more personal, and she felt he deserved something more in return. Nino continued to stare at her and she fought the urge to snap at him. What more did he want?

Finally he looked away, shaking his head and changing the subject. "I hear that Gabriel Agreste's assistant reached out to you about helping with the 30th Anniversary celebration. Congrats dude."

At that Marinette perked up, a large grin on her face as she began to gush over the new topic.

"I know! I couldn't believe it at first! How many people can say they get to work alongside the person they've idolized for over a decade? A few amateur designers have also been invited to show off one or two of their pieces, but they won't get to meet Gabriel in person unless they get lucky at the gala.

"The only thing that would make this even _more_ perfect was if Adrien agreed to make a temporary comeback for the show. I'd _love_ for him to wear something I created!"

Unbeknownst to her, Nino was grinning mischievously, his mind already beginning to cook up a plan. He'd have to get Alya's help of course, since his girlfriend was better at scheming than him and far more persuasive. He just hoped that a certain someone would be willing to go along with it.

When Marinette turned her back to him again and picked up her tablet, Nino quickly grabbed his phone.

 _ **Nino L  
**_ _ **Mon 19/08/20XX  
**_ _ **05:07pm  
**_ _hey babe, plans for tmrrw have changed. i have an idea! i ll call u in an hour when i get home :P_

* * *

 **Just to clear up some things, by the end of this chapter, Chat Noir has been apart of the guild for 4 months. Chapter 1 starts in late April and Chapter 2 ends mid August. I know thats a lot of time skipping, I'm sorry! Please don't forget to leave a review, I appreciate them very much. :)**


	3. Gala

**I totally lost track of time and realised that Saturday is almost over and I hadn't posted the next chapter yet! This is the longest one so far and a new character is ready to step on to the scene. I wonder who it could be? ;)**

 **I own none of the characters in this fanfiction.**

* * *

Marinette collapsed into the back seat of a black mercedes benz in exhaustion. Her exposed skin felt clammy as it stuck slightly to the leather; cool air hit her face from the vents. The windows were heavily tinted to prevent the paparazzi outside from take photographs of her.

She had just gotten out of a formal meeting with some of the other designers who were asked to help with the anniversary. Many of them were upset that Gabriel hadn't attended, but Marinette wasn't that surprised. In short, the whole thing was a giant headache and she couldn't wait to crawl into her bed at the end of the day.

The car began to move and Marinette leaned her head back, mind drifting to everything she still had left to do. She was supposed to be getting lunch with Alya and Nino, but both said things had come up and that they couldn't join her. It must have been pretty important since Marinette didn't see her best friend among the flashing cameras. This was a huge scoop, and although she could give the redhead a private interview later, it wasn't like Alya to miss out on stuff like this.

Thinking about lunch and food made Marinette's stomach growl and she glanced at her watch. She'd already had Mirelle pre order food seeing as she wanted to save time and have a moment to relax between the hustle and bustle.

The car came to a stop, but it didn't stop in front of the restaurant like she had hoped. Marinette let loose a string of curses under her breath and fought the urge to childishly kick her legs in a mini tantrum. Of course, there just HAD to be a traffic jam.

She snatched her phone out of her purse and sent off a quick text to Mirelle asking her if she could just grab the food and meet back at the office. When she received an affirmative, Marinette gave her driver new direction and closed her eyes, fully intending to take a cat nap since there wasn't much else to do. Then her phone dinged. Assuming it was another text from Mirelle, she reluctantly opened an eye and checked the device before smiling to herself. Her fingers began to move without much thought.

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 20/08/20XX  
**_ _ **01:13PM  
**_ _Hey, are you busy? I had a crazy question for you._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 20/08/20XX  
**_ _ **01:14pm  
**_ _Hello Chat. I'm currently available, whats up?_

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 20/08/20XX  
**_ _ **01:15pm  
**_ _I mean I could totally change that if you'd let me bugaboo…. ;)_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 20/08/20XX  
**_ _ **01:16pm  
**_ _Keep dreaming chaton. Lol And you know what I meant. Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?_

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 20/08/20XX  
**_ _ **01:17pm  
**_ _Usually yes. However the students I have during the afternoon are away on a field trip right now, so I'm free for the rest of the day._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 20/08/20XX  
**_ _ **01:18pm  
**_ _You said you had a crazy question...?_

She continued to stare at her phone for the next several minutes. As the silence stretched on, her smile began slipping from her face and turned into a frown. Just what did he have to ask her? Was it so crazy that he was second guessing himself? That was pretty out of character for him. Marinette bit her lip.

By the time Chat texted back, traffic had begun moving again, albeit slowly.

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 20/08/20XX  
**_ _ **01:30pm  
**_ _I was flipping through channels and I stumbled upon the live feed for the Agreste Anniversary announcement. I don't really pay attention to the fashion world, but I know this is a pretty big event… I was wondering if you were going to take part in it?_

Marinette's eyes went wide in shock. This… was totally unexpected and for a moment, she panicked. This was way too close for comfort for her. Did he know who she was? Had somebody said something? No no, _breathe Marinette._ She trusted her friends, they wouldn't tell him her secret. He knew she was a fashion designer, so she supposed his curiosity was a natural in a way, but still…

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 20/08/20XX  
**_ _ **01:33pm  
**_ _Seriously? Just because I'm a designer doesn't mean I'll be working the event. That's quite a stretch Chat._

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Tues 20/08/20XX  
**_ _ **01:35pm  
**_ _I know that, but I also know that Gabriel Agreste is a big deal to you… and your friends have all sung their praises for your work. And Alya will surely be covering the event. So I just… I had hoped you know? I'm sorry._

Her heart skipped a beat. Chat was always joking about wanting to know who she was so he could take her out on a date, and every time she playfully shot him down. It was a pretty common gag between them now. This time however, his words came across as genuinely sad and Marinette's stomach dropped.

The two had definitely grown closer. She'd even go so far as to label Chat as her best friend, alongside Nino and Alya. They spent hours texting each other and clearing out dungeons as a dynamic pair. But despite that, she still didn't want him to know her identity. Alya had told her she was being irrational and insisted that Chat was a good guy, but Marinette was still scared. The agony she had felt with Theo was still holding her back. She couldn't tell him she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She didn't want money and fame to ruin what they had.

She really hated lying though… So, she'd tell him the truth. The vague truth.

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Tues 20/08/20XX  
**_ _ **01:39pm  
**_ _Don't apologize chaton. I've had a long day and I shouldn't be taking it out on you, I'm really sorry. I will be working the show, but I'm not one of the upcoming designers showing off their work. I have to get back to work now, so much left to do. I'll try to be on KWAMI later! :)_

Marinette turned her phone completely off and slipped it into her bag just as her driver finally pulled up to her office building. She _wasn't_ one of the upcoming designers... she was one of the 4 big ones that would be directly working with Gabriel himself. And as such, she needed to focus!

* * *

She didn't get on KWAMI that night. Or the next night, or the next. In fact she hadn't even been home more than maybe 7 hours the last few days, instead opting to sleep on the couch in her office when she could.

Her back was sore, but her mood was pretty good. She had spent hours earlier in the day exchanging emails with her friends in California; the designs for Juleka and Rose's dresses were finally set in stone. As soon as the show was over, those dresses would be her top priority.

Marinette had also taken a quick trip over to Italy to meet with a new potential client, one that she knew was going to be a pain in the ass, but the costume they wanted was totally worth it. She didn't get to create costumes nearly as much as she wished she could.

So, with a smile, Marinette sat in front of her desktop and started up her favorite MMORPG. She hummed along with the game's music before opening up the guild chat.

 **-ENTERING GUILD CHAT: Miraculous-**

 _Ladybug has entered the chat._

 **[10:31pm]RenRouge:** LB WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **[10:31pm]Ladybug:** Um?

 **[10:32pm]RenRouge:** Why the FUCK aren't you picking up your phone?!

 **[10:33pm]Ladybug:** I sent you a text from Italy! You know when I get busy like this I shut my phone off.

 **[10:34pm]Ladybug:** If it was something important, you should have called Mirelle.

 **[10:34pm]ChatNoir:** Who is Mirelle….?

 **[10:35pm]RenRouge:** Go turn your phone on. RIGHT. NOW. Check your email!

 **[10:35pm]Ladybug:** Okay, geez! Brb

Marinette frowned as she stood up and walked over to where her purse laid, grabbing her phone. She turned the device on and dropped herself unceremoniously onto the king sized bed with a huff. What in the world had Alya so worked up? She couldn't even tell if it was a good or bad thing. God she hoped it was good. This was the first decent day she'd had in a while and she hoped whatever it was the her best friend wanted her to see wouldn't bring her down.

As soon as the phone finished loading up the screen, her phone started vibrating violently from all the notifications. She ignored them though and popped open her inbox, searching for this email Alya told her about. It took her but a moment to find the message with the topic line in all caps: YOU'RE GOING TO FREAK OUT.

Biting her lip as a feeling of trepidation settled in her stomach, she opened it.

Inside was a video file attached with no other explanation. Taking a deep breathe, she opened that too. And her jaw dropped.

* * *

" _So, welcome, welcome! I can't tell you how fortunate I feel being able to get an interview with_ _ **the**_ _Adrien Agreste!"_

" _Ah, thanks for having me. I've seen some of your work and I figured you'd be the best to sit down with."_

" _Thank you, you flatter me!" The redhead laughed. "Alright, we'll get straight to business then. It's been a long time since you've been on screen. And I can't help but be intrigued as to why you reached out. You said you had an announcement of sorts?"_

" _Ah yes. As you, and all of Paris are aware, the 30th anniversary of Agreste Co. is fastly approaching. I…," the man hesitated for a moment before smiling brightly, "I spoke to my father and we've decided on a temporary comeback for myself. I'll be attending the gala and walking the runway again."_

" _That's incredible! What made you decide to do this Adrien, if you don't mind me asking?"_

 _Adrien brought a hand to the nape of his neck and flashed Alya a playful grin._

" _I have many reasons, but they're secret I'm afraid. I'd been on the fence about accepting my father's request… but I went to lunch with some friends the other day and they convinced me to do it."_

" _Well then, what-"_

* * *

Marinette zoned out after that, trying to process the information. She watched the interview 3 more times, completely forgetting she left KWAMI running on her computer, before the phone fell out of her hands and clattered to the floor.

Adrien Agreste was going to the gala. Adrien Agreste was returning as a model, temporarily. Adrien Agreste was going to walk the runway, possibly in something she made. SHE WAS GOING TO SEE ADRIEN AGRESTE AGAIN.

Not realizing she'd stopped breathing at some point, Marinette began sucking in large gulps of air, fanning her burning face and telling herself to calm down. A rush of memories hit her: hours of pouring over fabric with him in mind… the scrapbook... the umbrella incident... She still had the umbrella in the closet beside her front door.

She was going to see him again. But this time, they'd be on equal grounds. She wasn't a nobody anymore secretly fangirling over him in her room. If fact, she probably had more wealth than him now. That thought brought a silly grin to her features and she giggled. Then she remembered KWAMI and rushed back to her seat.

 **[11:01pm]Serpentine:** omg maybe u broke her! Lmao

 **[11:02pm]RenRouge:** Oh fuck maybe I did! I regret not telling her in person.

 **[11:02pm]RenRouge:** I wish I could see her face!

 **[11:03pm]Carapace:** i mean, shes been afk for awhile so its not hard to imagine rofl

 **[11:04pm]ChatNoir:** You guys are enjoying this way too much! Lol

 **[11:04pm]Ladybug:** es;oiellisdfoirepoe

 **[11:05pm]Serpentine:** see? U broke her! Hahahahahaha

 **[11:05pm]Ladybug:** SALKDJFLDGKARJOI

 **[11:06pm]RenRouge:** Welcome back. You going to be okay?

 **[11:07pm]Ladybug:** aowsifjkjfgaoierou

 **[11:07pm]Carapace:** this is to fucking great dude!

 **[11:08pm]ChatNoir:** LB? Lol

 **[11:09pm]Ladybug:** WHEN DID YOU INTERVIEW HIM?!

 **[11:10pm]RenRouge:** Today. I emailed you because I wanted you to know before it aired in the AM.

 **[11:11pm]RenRouge:** You would have killed me if you found out from someone else. Lol

 **[11:12pm]Ladybug:** I… Is this real life?

 **[11:13pm]ChatNoir:** Alya told me what happened. You like Adrien that much?

 **[11:13pm]ChatNoir:** I'm pretty jealous bugaboo. /3 :(

 **[11:14pm]Carapace:** omfg! Lmao

 **[11:15pm]Ladybug:** I just admire him okay? I don't think I'd be where I am without him.

 **[11:16pm]Ladybug:** You mean more to me though. You're my best friend minou 3

 **[11:16pm]ChatNoir:** I wanna be more than a best friend /3 ):

 **[11:17pm]Ladybug:** I'm still excited! This is incredible! I'm beyond happy right now!

 **[11:18pm]RenRouge:** I knew you would be. ;)

 **[11:19pm]Ladybug:** Alya, the gala is in 3 days! You're coming with me to my hair appt!

 **[11:20pm]ChatNoir:** Wait, you're going to be at the gala…?

 **[11:21pm]Ladybug:** Yes, but it's not being broadcasted, so don't waste your time. You won't see me. Lol

 **[11:22pm]RenRouge:** What are you doing with your hair this time hun?

 **[11:23pm]Ladybug:** I'll call you tomorrow during my lunch to hash out the details.

 **[11:24pm]Ladybug:** You already know to clear the whole day. My treat! 3

 **[11:24pm]Ladybug:** And I can show you my outfit.

 **[11:25pm]RenRouge:** An outfit you made I assume?

 **[11:25pm]Ladybug:** As always. ;)

 **[11:26pm]RenRouge:** Sounds like a date bugaboo! ;)

 **[11:26pm]ChatNoir:** /3

 **[11:27pm]Ladybug:** Cheer up chaton! Come bounty hunting with me! 3 :)

 **[11:28pm]ChatNoir:** I'd go anywhere with you Ladybug! 33 :D

* * *

The makeup artist gave her one more critical look before smiling and nodding.

"You look like a total bombshell! All eyes shall be on you Mademoiselle!"

Red had always been a favorite color of hers, after pink of course, but she knew it was a hard color to make look nice on eyes instead of looking like an infection. However, it seemed the person she hired was definitely worth every euro. Marinette's lids were encased in a sultry red smokey eye with red glitter, and lined with black - ending in a sharp wing. Her false lashes looked so natural, she almost forgot she was wearing any.

Her features had been lightly contoured and highlighted, her lips a matte beige nude just a shade darker than her natural color and the artist swore it wouldn't budge for the whole night. Her whole face was kept pretty natural to keep focus on the intense eye look making her bluebells pop. And Marinette was absolutely in love.

Her new hair cut - a layered A line bob - had been styled into messy curls and waves and added to the over all seductive look. Just for the hell of it, she winked at herself and laughed.

When Marinette was done admiring her reflection, the nail tech informed her that her manicure was also finished. She held her nails up and smiled in satisfaction at the short matte black nails looking back at her. She prefered short over long because it made sewing easier, and she was always afraid of clawing people.

Marinette thanked all of her stylists and stood out of the chair. She typically wasn't a vain person and usually wore little makeup to work, but being in the fashion industry, you had to keep up appearances at events. And she secretly loved the pampered feeling she got when she got ready for said events - not that she'd tell anyone of course. All that was left was to get dressed now, which she did behind a large privacy divider.

As the robe fell to the floor, Marinette got to work applying the silicone flowers to her nipples. She had had a complex about the size of her chest when she was younger and Chloe often made snide comments. but she grew to appreciate them and the advantages of being smaller. They were perky and she often got away with forgoing a bra, much like tonight.

Once the petals were in place, she carefully slipped into a black, sleeveless, halter crop top. Then came her silky high waisted panties, and high waisted black slack pants that dragged across the floor - but would soon be remedied by the red point toe stilettos she put on. There was a 4in gap between the waistband and her top. Lastly, she draped a black suit jacket across her shoulders like a cape. The inside of the jacket was red with black spots, just like a ladybug.

Dawning her accessories - a red ribbon choker, dangly gold earrings, a few black and red bangles on her none tattooed wrist, a plethora of dainty gold rings on her fingers, and a clutch purse matching the inside of her jacket - Marinette did a slow turn in the 3 part angled mirror to fully appreciate the ensemble.

She really did look like a total bombshell; she felt incredibly confident. Every single thing on her body she had made herself, including the rings. Marinette had been so nervous about meeting Gabriel and Adrien, but now she felt like she could take on the world.

With a quick glance to the clock on the wall, Marinette smiled at everyone cleaning up, thanking them yet again for their work, and made her way down to the limo waiting outside. It was show time!

* * *

She was one of the last big name guests to arrive, but that was fine with her. It meant the flashing lights and reporters flagging either side of the red carpet leading inside would be a little tired and less enthusiastic.

She had smiled, posed, and signed a few autographs. When she had seen Alya near the doors, she had spent extra time speaking with her and expressing how she wished the redhead could come inside. But alas, Gabriel had a strict no reporters rule.

After promising Alya gossip later, Marinette entered the building and was immediately offered a flute of white champagne, which she easily accepted.

Drink in hand, she scanned the crowds for any familiar faces. Chloe and Sabrina were standing inside a large group of people, the blonde's hands flinging dramatically as she probably bragged about her family. She spotted Nino near the bar and smiled sadly. He had been extremely upset that he couldn't bring Alya with him, but his girlfriend had assured him it was fine. _If only this event wasn't so formal._ She eyed the jazz band playing on stage. Aside from Alya, nothing made Nino more happy than being a dj.

Marinette turned her gaze back to the dark skinned male texting away on his phone. When she saw an amused smile flitter across his lips, she stepped in his direction to investigate.

However, she only got a few steps in before she was stopped by a hand gently tapping her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with a tall woman in a dark suit. Her black hair had a red streak through the bangs and there were glasses perched on her nose.

"Mlle Dupain-Cheng, good evening. Are you available? Gabriel Agreste has been waiting for you."

Marinette's eyes widened. Gabriel had been waiting for _her_?

"I-I just arrived, so I'm not busy. I would be more than glad to see monsieur Agreste. Please, uh, lead the way."

The woman nodded and turned around, heading toward a set of stairs leading to a lounge area overseeing the rest of the floor. Marinette mentally braced herself. This was it. She had exchanged a few sentences with the man throughout the years during his shows, but this was the first time she would be working beside him and having a _real_ conversation.

And then there was Adrien. He had told Alya he would be attending the gala, but she hadn't seen him in the crowd - which left her feeling a little disappointed. Marinette might've had a crush on him when she was younger, but that was before she entered the spotlight herself. Now she was surrounded by good looking people daily. Still, she was excited to interact with him once again. She wondered if he even remembered her...

Marinette took a deep breath and tried to ignore the nervous flutters in her abdomen. _Confident. Cool. Sexy. Remember how you felt when you looked in the mirror. Leave the Agrestes speechless!_

When they rounded the corner, she saw Gabriel speaking to a bald, tan man. Beside the pair, typing away on his phone, was Adrien. Despite having watched the interview multiple times, she couldn't help but take in his features. He looked _almost_ exactly as he had as a teenager, except his shoulders appeared slightly more broad, his jawline more sharp as the baby fat had melted away, and his golden hair was longer. It hovered above his shoulders and half of it was tied up, revealing pierced ears and a small cuff on his left cartilage.

She sized up his outfit. He wore a white two piece, casual suit with a black undershirt - the sleeves rolled up to his elbows - and a pair of black leather loafers. A dog tag necklace dangled to his mid stomach, a silver watch rested on his left wrist, and a large silver ring fit snugly on his right ring finger. He may have left the industry years ago, but he still looked every bit the perfect model. She had no doubt in her mind that if he stood up, he'd be at least a foot taller than her too.

The older gentlemen seemed to notice her presence and she shifted her eyes back to Gabriel as Adrien looked up from his phone. She hoped no one noticed her checking the younger Agreste out. Time to put on her professional face.

"Ah, Natalie. Thank you. Why don't you go enjoy the food for awhile. I'll have a staff member look for you later," Gabriel said. The tall woman who had brought Marinette over nodded in appreciation and dismissed herself. Then Gabriel turned to address the bluenette.

"Mlle Dupain-Cheng, it's a pleasure," he said, extending his hand out for a handshake.

A brilliant smile graced her face as she tucked her clutch under her arm and grasped his hand.

"Please monsieur, call me Marinette. The pleasure is all mine."

Gabriel nodded then studied the tattoo on her wrist, their hands still clasped together.

"Is that tattoo new? I don't remember you having it last year at fashion week."

Cheeks flushing slightly, Marinette was dumbfounded. It was amazing that he would remember such a miniscule detail about her. Then again, he wasn't the number one fashion designer for nothing. Her eyes followed his and she smiled fondly at the ink.

"Yes actually. A birthday present for myself back in July. I'm quite fond of ladybugs," Marinette replied, moving on to introductions with the tan gentleman next, shaking his hand as well. Had she been paying more attention to her surroundings, she would have noticed Adrien's body tensing, his eyes locking onto the ladybug tattoo on full display.

By the time she turned to introduce herself to the blonde, he had gathered himself and slipped his phone into his pocket. A charming smile spread across his face and his deep green eyes twinkled with happiness. When she reached to shake his hand, he instead turned her hand over and kissed her knuckles gently.

"It's been long while Marinette. Do you still like Jagged Stone?"

The combination of his lips on her skin, and the way her name rolled off his tongue, sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

"You remember that? I'm surprised," she quietly laughed, taking her hand back not unkindly and grabbing her purse. "And yes, I'm still as big a fan as ever. In fact he reached out to me and asked me to create few outfits for his comeback tour next year."

"I'm sure they'll look amazing. Speaking of amazing outfits," he paused, eyes roaming over her body. When he looked back into her eyes, his emeralds seemed darker. He continued, "Did you make your's?"

Marinette simply nodded, not trusting her vocal cords at the moment.

"You look absolutely stunning," Adrien said, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. The bluenette's heart skipped a beat and she swore the room had gotten a little warmer.

"He's right you know, you look wonderful tonight Marinette." Gabriel's voiced pulled her attention away from his son. "And since the two of you seem to get along well, I'm hoping you'll accept what I'm about to request."

She raised a puzzled brow.

"It's been some time since Adrien has been near the fashion industry. And while I'd love to re acquaint him, I'm afraid an emergency has come up down in Australia that needs my attention. I was hoping you'd allow him to shadow you. I'm sure you're quite busy yourself, getting ready for the show, so I apologize. But I have great faith that you're the best for this task. If you wish, he could be one of your models."

Marinette stood there, praying she didn't look like a stupid gaping fish. This was literally the dream she had told all of her friends about for years. The dream she had yet again brought up to Nino last week. It was way too perfect. There was no way she was this lucky.

"Marinette?"

Her name brought her out of her daze and she fought back the urge to squeal, though she was sure the unadulterated excitement was clear in her voice when she spoke. "I would love to!"

Adrien chuckled and Gabriel looked pleased. "Excellent. Would it be too much to have him join you tonight? He hasn't mingled at all since we got here."

"Not at all! I haven't gone around yet, so this is perfect timing," Marinette replied before taking a drink from her almost forgotten flute. It had begun to warm slightly, but she didn't mind one bit at the moment.

Turning to his son, Gabriel nodded his head. It was a sort of silent dismissal and Adrien accepted it, going around the table to stand beside her. With his hand hovering over her lower back, he guided her towards the stairs with the same charming smile he had had when he kissed her hand. "Shall we?"

* * *

They had wondered from group to group, Marinette making introductions. They were chatting with models, actors, singers, designers. She sipped on her glass patiently while individuals asked Adrien questions - he gave vague answers - and she tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes burning into the side of her face whenever she started talking. His attention would be flattering if it wasn't so intense.

When she asked him what time it was, she realized that she had already been here for over an hour. Marinette could feel herself growing hungry and she was worried that the others might hear her growling stomach. She sheepishly excused herself and walked towards the food table; Adrien followed shortly after, claiming he was feeling pretty famished too. After they had gathered a sufficient amount of food onto their plates, she suggested they find somewhere to sit down.

Looking around, she found Nino sitting in the same spot at the bar, his face still in his phone. Only now he had a half finished plate in front of him. She motioned for Adrien to stay quiet with a finger to her lips and stalked towards the bar. The blonde followed behind, mirth dancing in his eyes at her antics.

"What are you doing?" Marinette asked loudly once she was finally behind Nino. The man jumped, phone falling onto the counter and barely missing his plate of food. The bluenette burst into joyous laughter and took the seat next to him.

"Nino, this is Adrien Agreste. Adrien, this is my best friend since elementary school: Nino Lahiffe. He's a decent DJ, I guess," she teased, half heartedly waving her hand between the two before turning to the bartender and asking for a tequila sunrise. While her back was turned, the two men shared a mutual look of understanding - silent words conveyed - and shook hands.

"Tequila Mari? That's pretty daring for a formal event," Nino turned to elbow her.

"I'm not a lightweight like you, Bubbler," Marinette elbowed him back, snatching a mini sausage off his plate. Nino blushed at the nickname and glared at her.

"Bubbler?" Adrien questioned, hopping onto the stool beside Marinette.

"On graduation night, everyone gathered at his place to celebrate. Nino had never drank before, so I started him off with some champagne. Two glasses later, he was confessing his love to our best friend Alya. I'd been trying to get the two together since sophomore year and if I knew all it took was a bit of alcohol, I would have done it sooner."

The blush on Nino's face deepened and his glare intensified as Marinette giggled and winked at him, feeling smug.

"Hey Mari…"

She raised an amused eyebrow and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Whatever happened to your old…. Scrapbooks?"

Immediately Marinette started choking. Pure horror replaced her smugness and her skin paled, though it was hidden under her makeup. As she reached for her drink and started chugging the liquid down, she shot him a look that screamed _DON'T YOU DARE_. Sure, Nino was embarrassed about the champagne story and she knew that, but would he really go so far to get revenge? Wasn't that a bit overkill?

Adrien raised his glass of water to his lips to hide his smirk.

By the time Marinette had gained control of herself again and was no longer coughing, Nino's blush was gone and he checked his phone again. She was only too glad Adrien hadn't questioned his statement like he had about Bubbler.

Growing uncomfortable with the silence between them, Marinette cleared her throat and flickered her eyes to Nino's phone, then to his face. "Have you been texting Alya all night?"

Nino placed his phone back on the counter as he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning. "Not all night. I was talking to Chat earlier."

The fork paused halfway to Marinette's lips, unsure of what to make of that information. Was Chat bugging him for details about Ladybug, since he knew she would be here at the gala? She mentally groaned. God, she had been talking to that tomcat so much, she was unconsciously making puns now!

She was suddenly hit with the urge to text Chat too. Marinette wondered what he was doing right now. His jaw would probably hit the floor if he could see her and he'd probably proclaim his love for her like he so often did when she took down a boss on KWAMI. Was he even awake? Probably. Even on school nights he tended to stay up really late, opting to take a cat nap after school. This time she groaned out loud and shoved the fork into her mouth, chewing in exasperation. She got two more bites in before she couldn't take the feeling of both males staring at her.

She sighed and stood up. "Excuse me gentlemen, but I must use the ladies room. Nino, can you put your phone away and keep Adrien company until I get back?"

Nino barely got a nod of agreement out before Marinette was making a hasty getaway.

* * *

The bathroom was completely empty and Marinette was grateful. She placed her hands against the marble counter, leaned forward, and stared at her reflection. The flute of champagne and the glass of tequila sunrise she had chugged down were starting to give her a _slight_ buzz due to her stomach being mostly empty.

Here she was, spending time with Adrien freaking Agreste, and yet her mind was wondering to a black cat. She wanted to splash water on her face, but didn't want to run the risk of smudging any of her makeup - waterproof be damned.

Figuring she'd feel a little better if she just sent him a quick text, she took her phone out of her purse.

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:33pm  
**_ _Hello chaton. How are you tonight?_

Device in hand, she turned around to lean her butt against the counter. How long should she wait for a reply? She really hadn't thought this through at all. Although she was pretty sure the two men would hit it off in her absence, she did just kind of force Adrien on Nino. And it looked strange to be in the bathroom for long periods of time.

Her phone vibrated and she found she didn't care about looking strange anymore.

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:36pm  
**_ _M'Lady? Why are you texting me? Not that I don't appreciate our conversations… but aren't you at the gala?_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:37pm  
**_ _I am. I arrived shortly before 9. It's been an overwhelming night, to be honest. I'm taking a breather in the bathroom right now._

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:38pm  
**_ _Hiding in the bathroom? Lol Isn't Adrien supposed to be there? Have you talked to him yet? I bet he'd make your night better._

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:39pm  
**_ _I've spoken to him, yes. That's part of the reason tonight has been overwhelming. He remembers me from the concert. And he kissed my hand. And he keeps staring at me when I'm talking to others._

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:40pm  
**_ _I'm confused. Isn't that a good thing? Do you not like it? You probably look like a goddess and he's just admiring the sight. I wish I could see you. /3_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:41pm  
**_ _It's just a lot to take in. I mean I used to have a crush on him and now chatting with him just feels surreal. It's also been a long week and I've never really been a fan of large gatherings like this. Everyone is just kissing ass and I only have one friend here._

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:41pm  
**_ _Used to have a crush? So you don't like him like that anymore?_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:42pm  
**_ _I'm a grown woman now, I'm past the crushing stage. Lol I don't know Adrien at all, and to be honest, I'm surrounded by gorgeous people often, so pretty looks just don't cut it for me anymore. I need more than that. I need someone that can make me laugh and feel comfortable. I need a someone that likes to just sit back and play games with me after a long day at work._

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:43pm  
**_ _That sounds a lot like me Bugaboo. ;)_

 _ **Marinette D-C  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:44pm  
**_ _Maybe I am talking about you chaton. hahahaha_

The bathroom doors burst open and a disgruntled, flushed blonde walked in. Ignoring the buzzing of her phone, Marinette straightened herself out and tucked her phone back into her clutch. She had no idea why she sent that last flirty text and she hoped Chat just played it off as a joke. It must be the alcohol she reasoned. And with the arrival of Chloe, Marinette decided it was time to go back to the bar.

Making her way towards the door, Marinette was stopped by an arm flying out to block her path. She trailed her gaze up the arm to its owner's face, two sets of blue eyes locking together in a heated battle. The bluenette frowned.

"Why are you preventing me from leaving...?"

The blonde glared, her lips pulled into a tight line for a moment before she spit out, "I saw you hanging out with Adrien."

Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She so did not want to deal with this. She had completely forgotten about Chloe's delusions that her and Adrien were going to get married in high school.

"His father asked that I keep an eye on him. I'd be crazy to say no to Gabriel."

"Oh, and it has nothing to do with you wanting to _fuck_ Adrien?" Chloe gritted through her teeth in disgust.

Marinette dug her nails into the flesh of her arms. She could heavily smell the alcohol on the blonde's breathe and tried to remain calm. A normal Chloe was insufferable enough. A drunk one was unpredictable.

"Look Chloe, I'm not interested in him. I have-"

She never got to finish her sentence. Marinette's eyes grew wide and her body froze in shock as her back slammed against the wall. Chloe's lips pressed aggressively against her's and her mind went blank. Marinette felt a tongue glide across her bottom lip. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended, and Chloe stepped back, still glaring angrily at Marinette. "Did that finally get your attention, Dupain-Cheng? Or should I do it again?

"It's your fault for coming here looking like that and flirting with _him_. I can't control myself anymore."

Marinette just stood there dumbfounded as her mind tried to process the events that just happened. When reality came crashing back down at her, she bolted from the bathroom without a word or glance back at the blonde.

The people around her looked at her strangely as she rushed past them, not caring if she was creating a scene. She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. It didn't even cross her mind that she was ditching the men at the bar without any explanation. She just ran.

The chilly air of a late August night hit her as soon as she made it outside, but she didn't stop running.

No, she didn't stop running until she was about 5 blocks away and her feet were throbbing in pain from the heels. Letting a shaky breath out, she collapsed against a wall. Chloe had been bullying her since elementary school. When Marinette's circle of friends grew, it only got worse. Whenever she got a boyfriend, Chloe would steal them away. When Marinette started crushing on Adrien, Chloe claimed the two were engaged already and told her it would never happen. Whenever she had to work with fashion critic Mlle Bourgeoise, Chloe would appear shortly after, every time. It…

It was all to get her attention? Because Chloe had feelings for her? That didn't make sense. That was so childish! No, Chloe was just messing with her again. That had to be it. The blonde was just upset about Marinette spending time with Adrien.

Grabbing her phone with shaky hands, she called her driver and told him her location, asking him to be as quick as possible and to bring a normal car, not the limo. After she hung up, her phone buzzed with a text notification. It was Nino. But she didn't open it. Instead she opened the last text Chat had sent her back in the bathroom and her emotions finally broke, the prickle in her eyes giving way to actual tears.

 _ **Chat Noir  
**_ _ **Sun 25/08/20XX  
**_ _ **10:46pm  
**_ _Ladybug. I don't really know what happened between you and your ex. I don't want to ask Alya or Nino for the details, because I hope that one day you'll tell me yourself. But know that I never want to hurt you. You've become precious to me and I care about you deeply. And as much as I want us to share who we are and meet in person, I understand that you aren't ready for that. So I'll wait. Because to me, you're worth it._

* * *

 **Finally, Adrien has appeared! And he knows Marinette's secret, though she doesn't know that he knows. I absolutely love the friendship between Nino and Adrien and I can't wait to write more of the two interacting. And that plot twist at the end. Did anyone see that coming...? ;)**

 **I'll probably update again in just a few days if life isn't too hectic. If it is, I guess I'll see you all next Saturday. Don't forget to review! Seriously, they give me life and make me smile like an idiot.**


	4. Author Update

**I apologize for my lack of activity and updates on Saturdays. Unplanned things happen in life sometimes and I'm really struggling right now. Cooping with a death is never easy and I appreciate the concerned PMs I've received asking where I've been. As the weeks pass by, I'm getting a little better, but this holiday season is going to be rough. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Here's a sneak peek of Chapter 4: Zoo**

* * *

Nino turned his attention to his grinning girlfriend still sitting on the couch and raised an eyebrow. She laughed at him and picked up her mug. "She's more comfortable with Chat Noir than she is with Adrien. Meaning she's more likely to talk to Chat about what happened and he can comfort her. This will help them get closer."

Alya brought the coffee to her lips and took a careful drink, humming in delight at the burst of flavor on her taste buds. The male chuckled in amusement and plopped down next to her, brushing some hair away from her forehead and giving her temple a kiss.

"I thought you told her you weren't going to force her into a relationship?"

The redhead patted his knee fondly, smiling up at him. "I'm not forcing. I'm just helping make my ship a little more cannon."


End file.
